Setenta y Cuatro
by Bella Scullw
Summary: ¿Cuántas gotas se necesitan para llenar y rebasar un vaso? Mags tiene su respuesta luego de muchos años: Setenta y cuatro./ Este fic participa en el reto "Mi Personaje Favorito" del foro "Días Oscuros.


_**Disclaimer:**__Los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins._

_El fic participa en el reto "Mi Personaje Favorito" en el foro "Días Oscuros"_

* * *

_**Setenta y Cuatro**_

* * *

— ¡Mags Brandon! —el nombre sale de los labios del enviado del Capitolio en un tonito chillón y entusiasmado, francamente entusiasmado. No debe haber nadie en todo Panem que no conozca a la protegida de Larissa Lekker, la vencedora de los Primeros Juegos del Hambre.

Las cámaras la enfocan, se encuentra en su sitio con los labios apretados en un extraño gesto de desafío y resignación. Parece haber estado esperando ese momento toda su vida, y en parte es cierto. Está delatado en su elegante vestido del color del mar y su trabajado físico, ha gozado de una buena vida por encima de otros y es hora de que retribuya la generosidad del Capitolio. Es alta y atlética, con el cabello corto de color castaño al igual que sus ojos, es agraciada pero no preciosa o exuberante como lo son la mayor parte de las muchachas del distrito cuatro. En parte eso es bueno, habiendo sido elegida y de ganar los juegos Mags sabe que el futuro que le aguarda es todo menos esperanzador. Lo ha visto desde el primer momento en Larissa, los juegos ya son lo suficientemente malos pero el castigo no queda allí.

— ¡Ven, querida! —llama de nuevo el enviado, Mark. Es el típico ciudadano bien vivido del Capitolio, ridículo y tonto.

Las chicas se apartan, le hacen sitio y en medio de un camino va directa al podio. Mags busca al instante la mirada de Larissa en cuanto sube las escaleras. Está sentada en su sitio con los puños apretados y los labios crispados. Es la primera y hasta el momento la única vencedora del distrito cuatro, tiene veintisiete años y representa todo la belleza del 4. El cabello broncíneo oscuro y lacio, los ojos verdes, la belleza perturbadora, una sonrisa cínica, agria y coqueta. Larissa sabe manejar a su antojo a quien quiera, es peligrosa y egoísta. El Presidente Cold odia no tener el control y sobre Larissa nunca lo ha tenido realmente, lo único que puede ejercer una presión sobre la primera y rebelde vencedora es ella ahora.

Mags sonríe ante las cámaras levemente, no tiene ni de lejos el encanto de Larissa pero no es tonta, sabe que es lo que ellos quieren, que es lo que les fascina, por un lado puede ser la rebeldía y por otro la sumisión.

Mark aun con la sonrisa estúpida corretea a la otra urna y escoge al tributo varón.

Es un niño de doce años, alguien que no conoce. Eso no lo hace mejor pero la alivia, una parte de sí misma sabe que no irá a la arena sin pelear, no se resignará tan sencillamente sin importar cuanto reniegue ella de los juegos.

Cuando toda la ceremonia acaba y ella se despide de sus padres, Larissa ingresa violentamente a la sala. Ambas saben que es un castigo, que los organizadores harán todo lo posible para matarla pero Mags tiene fe en sus habilidades, no es mediocre aunque sabe que debe cuidarse del distrito 2 y el 1. Los otros no constituyen ningún peligro real, el doce que tuvo su esplendor antes de los _Días Oscuros_ y durante las tres primeras ediciones de los juegos ha sido tan pisoteado que tiene serias dudas de que algún día tenga vencedor.

Sin embargo no puede sentir compasión por nadie más ahora. Debe pensar con la cabeza fría, no tiene idea del delito que pudo haber cometido Larissa para que el Capitolio se ensañe con ella, pero la lista es bastante extensa. Quizá se puede empezar con el pequeño grupo rebelde que ha nacido en el mismo corazón de la ciudad privilegiada, o a su labor e_xtracurricular_ ¿O quizá sea por Hallie?

Mags solo tenía cinco años en ese entonces pero habiendo crecido durante la guerra maduró más rápido de lo que sus padres hubiesen deseado. Los primeros tributos habían estado ligados de alguna forma a los rebeldes más sobresalientes de los Días Oscuros, Larissa misma de hecho es la hermana menor de Hallie Lekker, la única sobreviviente del círculo que comenzó la rebelión nacional.

Durante un largo instante se miran. Mags espera a que diga algo. Quiere saber si tiene posibilidades de ganar los Decimo Primeros Juegos del Hambre con quince años.

Sin embargo lo que Larissa dice es lo último que espera.

—Gotas —Mags no entiende — Gotas de agua.

— ¿Gotas?

—Cada año una nueva gota —murmura con simplicidad. De repente está calmada y Mags teme por su salud mental, nunca ha sido precisamente estable después de haber sobrevivido a la guerra, a los juegos y al Capitolio. Su gran belleza no oculta por un momento su impotencia y debilidad. Parece increíblemente vulnerable.

Probablemente el haber sido elegida ha sido el peor momento en toda su vida y debe estar recibiendo consuelo no dándolo, pero Mags ignora esa verdad y la abraza fuertemente, no tiene que empinarse como cuando una niña para alcanzarla. Siempre estará agradecida con ella porque le ha dado de todo, no se refiere a los lujos que compartió, al dinero o la comida, es el conocimiento, la verdad, eso es lo que más atesora. Mags es la única que conoce todo, que sabe que existe un pequeño grupo de personas que aún no se ha rendido, que espera tranquila a que todos tengan un falso sentimiento de seguridad, que espera a que la oportunidad exacta para la liberación.

Porque la rebelión en realidad nunca murió…

La abraza y cierra los ojos que siente inundados en lágrimas. Es plenamente consciente, más que cualquier otro del precio que se ha de pagar para la libertad. Las muertes en los juegos son solo una parte, una gran parte.

Entonces comprende lo que Larissa le ha dicho.

—Gotas de agua hasta que el vaso rebase —murmura abriendo los ojos.

—Hasta que todos se cansen —asiente Larissa sin soltarla y con una sonrisa amarga.

Gotas de agua…litros de sangre, almas rotas.

Eso es.

La suelta y la mira con incredulidad. Eso es lo único que nunca comprendió completamente. ¿Eso es la otra parte de los Juegos? ¿El arma de doble filo que mencionó? Los Juegos los mantienen en sumisión pero con la adecuada perspectiva podrán herir a sus creadores, volverse contra el Capitolio.

Pero ¿Cómo?

—Llegará el día —promete Larissa — Cuando todos se cansen, cuando el vaso rebase, entonces será el fin del Capitolio.

¿Cuántas gotas se necesitarían para rebasar el vaso? ¿Hasta cuándo aguantarán los distritos las muertes de sus niños?

Cada año veintitrés niños mueren, cada año es una nueva gota del vaso que construyeron para ellos. Sin embargo los vasos terminan llenándose tarde o temprano y cuando rebasan se rompen. Será cuestión del destino elegir a quienes se convertirán en las gotas de agua que rompan las cadenas de su esclavitud, será cuestión del destino quienes carguen con la rebelión.

Sonríe sin sentir alegría.

Cuando llegue ese momento espera vivir para verlo, espera poder pelear por la libertad de quienes quiere. Espera poder estar al lado de la persona que desafíe de nuevo al Capitolio y tal como Larissa poder hacer algo, lo que sea para garantizar la victoria.

No importa a quien venda su vida o su cuerpo. Quiere ver ese día.

Por eso, cuando un mes y medio más tarde es coronada vencedora, cuando alza los brazos en la televisión y se ve orgullosa de su victoria ella solo piensa que todo eso merece la pena, que puede vivir con los fantasmas de sus muertos si llega a ver a su pueblo libre. Es el precio que debe pagar y está dispuesta a ello.

Solo se pregunta una y otra vez…

¿Cuántas gotas se necesitan para rebasar un vaso?

* * *

Un tumulto la levanta esta vez y no una de sus pesadillas.

Ella y Anker, el tercer vencedor del Distrito cuatro que ganó durante los Decimo séptimos Juegos del Hambre (los juegos pasados) apenas pueden tener unas horas de sueños tranquilos.

Frunce el ceño y coge un abrigo antes de salir de su casa, lo primero que hace es ir hacia la casa de Larissa. La aldea de los vencedores es solitaria y tenebrosa y solo están ocupadas tres de todas las casas, sin embargo considerando que solo existen 18 ediciones de los juegos es un número bastante bueno, de hecho es el distrito que tiene más vencedores solo seguidos del 1 y 2. Toca la puerta por encima de un horrible chirrido que se está haciendo más y más pronunciado conforme los minutos pasan.

Nadie le contesta. Larissa debe estar ya de vuelta, dijo que no quedaría mucho tiempo en el Capitolio. Los Juegos terminaron hace semanas, pero recién el vencedor fue entrevistado con toda la gloria y honor que deben dársele el día anterior. Por primera vez en 18 años hay un vencedor del distrito más pobre y pequeño de Panem.

Anker ha salido de su casa también por el ruido.

— ¿Larissa? —pregunta.

—No lo sé, no llega —contesta sintiendo un mal presentimiento. El barullo aumenta y un vistazo hacia atrás le indica que el distrito está despertando. A lo lejos ve las luces parpadear en medio de la noche. — ¿Qué suena?

—Parece…el tren —dice Anker confundido. Pasa una mano por su enredado cabello oscuro y aprieta los labios. Tiene en la otra mano un tridente, no duerme sin él, casi lo mismo que Mags que no duerme tranquila sin una red a su lado.

Parece que tiene razón, se concentra y reconoce el sonido del tren en la lejanía, parece que va llegando pero a una terrible velocidad por el ruido que hace y los sonidos que se escuchan.

—Algo está mal —Anker da un paso adelante.

—Espérame —ordena. Ambos son vencedores y tienen el mismo status pero ella es la mayor después de Larissa y Anker respeta aquello. Entra en su casa como un tornado y coge las redes y un tridente también.

—Vamos a la estación —le dice Anker en voz baja.

Mags mira a todos lados, traga con dificultad cuando un sudor frío le recorre. Algo no está bien, algo terrible está pasando. Capta de reojo el perfil del Argo que está anclado en la playa muy lejos de la ciudad, es una pequeña mancha oscura contra el horizonte en medio de la noche.

Se escabullen con facilidad y van corriendo, afortunadamente la estación no está muy lejos, para ese momento ella tiene dificultad para correr y taparse los oídos al mismo tiempo, el sonido es insoportable y amenaza con dejarla sorda. Están a unos buenos metros lejos todavía cuando captan el primero vistazo del tren que surge como de la nada en un espectáculo mortífero de rojo y plata. Ambos confirman que algo está mal cuando ven que el tren no disminuye la velocidad, las ruedas chirrían contra las vías y el humo que sale ante el contacto les alarma.

Nadie está manejando el tren, no, es peor, han perdido el control total, va a estrellarse.

Los disparos siguen sonando. El tren está a cinco metros de la estación.

Hay un tumulto en el techo, varios agentes de la paz están intentando contener a alguien, los gritos sin incomprensibles pero a juzgar por los disparos quien matar a su presa.

— ¡Larissa! —Mags grita histérica cuando reconoce a la figura ensangrentada que pelea contra los agentes de la paz.

El impacto los lanza varios metros levantando una nube de polvo, humo y fuego. El choque resuena en todo el distrito.

Al parecer algunos cuantos lograron lanzarse antes de que el tren colapsara. Larissa es uno de ellos, pero el golpe que se han dado los ha dejado en un estado lamentable, ve a su ex mentora correr tambaleándose y corre en su ayuda sin importar las consecuencias de eso.

Anker va con ella a su lado y carga a Larissa con facilidad, sosteniéndole a ella del brazo haciéndole correr. Tras ellos una explosión colosal termina destruyendo casi todo, ese segundo choque los lanza de nuevo al suelo y los deja sin aire.

Mags forcejea en el piso antes de que un montón de armas pendan sobre su cabeza.

Resuella y gruñe adolorida y grita cuando ve que cogen a Larissa inconsciente.

No tiene idea de lo que ha pasado, no sabe nada ni tampoco lo entiende pero debe ser algo realmente peligroso para la llegada que han hecho. A Anker y a ella también los sostienen y los llevan en los carros.

La multitud está con el alma en un hilo cuando llegan a la plaza. Frente al edificio de justicia han levantado una horca y una soga espera por alguien. Retrocede un paso temerosa pero la empujan con fuerza, uno lo sostiene del cabello y aunque intenta soltarse la arrastran hacia allá. Al parecer quieren matar a todos los vencedores, ella es la primera.

Su grito rompe la noche y la vuelve un caos.

Anker se suelta, golpea a unos cuantos agentes de la paz antes de que lo aprendan de nuevo y le rompan la ropa a latigazos. Los llantos histéricos que delatan su horror despiertan a Larissa justo cuando la hacen pararse sobre un banquito y ponen la soga en su cuello. Todo se nubla a su alrededor, no tiene tiempo de procesar nada cuando siente como sus pies pierden el soporte y se encuentra de un segundo a otro perdiendo la respiración, sus manos laxas e inútiles arañan la soga que la asfixia. Todo da vueltas, el dolor la paraliza y cuando todo comienza a oscurecerse escucha un rugido y algo pesado atravesar el aire. Lo siguiente que sabe es que cae y cae y se golpea fuertemente. Siente el sabor de la sangre en la boca y la inconsciencia amenaza con llevársela. Tiene la soga aun en su cuello y alguien que acude a su lado se la quita.

Farfulla algo con la voz rota y ronca. Está histérica, quiere levantarse pero no tiene fuerzas.

—Quédate quieta —le sisea una voz desconocida — Quietecita, esto no es un juego.

El aire se llena de gritos de pelea, golpes, un sonido de goteo y rugidos de rabia. Cuando entreabre los ojos desde su sitio lo único que veo son pies que van de un lado a otro sin rumbo. Al principio no entiende nada pero al alzar la vista ve algo que jamás olvidaría: una batalla. Las personas han alzado los tridentes y las redes y se han ido contra los agentes.

Busca a Larissa y Anker. Su compañero está siendo sometido por un grupo de cinco agentes a la vez. Su ex mentora está peleando con el agente en jefe que agita un arma de fuego y un tridente lleno de sangre bellamente adornado en la otra mano.

Se levanta, alguien la sostiene, empuja sin cuidado y se tambalea. El cuello le arde y cada respiro es como prenderle fuego a su cuerpo, se tropieza cantidad de veces y en algunas cae al piso durante varios minutos antes de poder levantarse de nuevo. Un vistazo alrededor le hace ver que están perdiendo, no importa que, son muy pocos los que pelean y los agentes tienen armas de fuego, no pueden ganar así.

Solloza con rabia y se alza golpeándose las rodillas en el proceso.

Siente de nuevo esa ira asesina que sintió solamente en la arena de sus juegos, ese ardor de intenso odio que le hizo matar sin contemplación a sus últimos oponentes antes de ganar. La adrenalina le recorre las venas y la despierta, avanza con más equilibrio, en el camino intercepta a un agente de la paz desde atrás, salta sobre él, le engancha los pies en las caderas y se alza sobre su espalda sosteniendo su cabeza con las manos. El hombre se retuerce al instante intentando matarla pero ella le rompe el cuello limpiamente.

Larissa va ganando su pelea. Anker ha logrado hacerse con un tridente y está enganchando a quien pueda cual peces.

La mayor parte de los habitantes del 4 se detiene y retrocede, ninguno de ellos ha intentado matar realmente, sus ojos delatan terror y repugnancia por ellos tres. Mags no se inmuta, se lanza sobre otros dos agentes, los coge con fuerza del cuello y hace que se golpeen duramente frente a frente. Se hace con las armas, las carga y dispara limpiamente. Gotitas de sangre le salpican la ropa.

No importa lo que piensen, ningún vencedor fue coronado por su piedad.

Tira las armas al instante, se siente antinatural usarlas. En ese momento más que nunca aprecia las enseñanzas de Larissa, Anker es fuerte pero depende más que todo de las armas, ella así como su mentora dependen de sus capacidades físicas muy aparte de las armas.

Mags tiene la mente en blanco, su concentración está puesta en la pelea, sus instintos asesinos se han activado crudamente, es incapaz de ver nada más y ya no se pregunta qué ha pasado. No piensa tampoco en lo que sucederá cuando pierdan. Mata a quien se le atraviesa en el camino y finalmente se hace con un tridente cuando escucha el grito.

Cinco agentes de la paz habían interceptado a Larissa y la habían hecho poner de rodillas y alzar la barbilla. Ella volteó justo cuando el agente de la paz en jefe alzó el tridente con un grito triunfal atravesando a Larissa en el pecho.

Su grito queda atravesado en su garganta lastimada. El arma se le resbala de las manos, Anker cae de rodillas de la incredulidad y Larissa se desploma tosiendo sangre.

— ¡No! —chilla Mags con rabia corriendo hacia el maldito hombre. Nadie intenta detenerla.

Ruedan por el piso, Mags tose sangre cuando siente un puño impactarse contra sus costillas, alza las manos e intenta sacarle los ojos, no tiene reparos con su ataque y el agente tampoco. Sus gritos se convierten en verdaderos alaridos después de varios golpes. No tiene la ventaja del ataque y su histeria le quita puntos. Cuando siente que ha perdido le escupe en la cara con rabia, y grita con puro odio cuando cargan el arma.

Sin embargo la lluvia de sangre que le cae en el rostro le sorprende. El agente en jefe se desploma sobre ella con un tridente sobresaliéndole del pecho. Está muerto.

—La muerte del Cold vale muy bien mi vida —chilla Larissa en tono débil y triunfante de rodillas. Se ha levantado pero la herida en su pecho mana mucha sangre, perderá el sentido de un momento al otro.

— ¿Cold muerto? —Mags repite sin comprenderlo. A su alrededor todo está en silencio— ¿El Presidente Cold?

— ¡Está muerto! ¡Cold está muerto!

Y ese grito levanta a todos.

La pelea se reinicia, los agentes pierden esta vez, Mags tiene el placer de matar a más de la mitad, el resto se lo deja a Anker y sigue a Larissa que en medio de la conmoción se llevó su tridente y se arrastró en la lejanía. No está muy lejos, la herida es mortal y cuando la encuentra está arrastrándose hacia el mar.

—El Argo —murmura ella en voz rota.

—Larissa —Mags siente las lágrimas picar sus ojos.

—El…A-Argo —insiste Larissa con una sonrisa débil — L-Llévame…allá.

Lo hace. Larissa le sostiene de la mano con fuerza, son sus últimos minutos de vida. El barco está anclado a unos metros de ellas, imponente y letal, encadenado completamente. Es como una burla para ellos, el trofeo de guerra que el Capitolio se quedó de la rebelión.

—Está muerto…—Larissa murmura suavemente —…Lo maté…c-con..ese…tridente.

¿El Presidente Cold está muerto? Una feroz sensación de satisfacción le llena el cuerpo seguido de un entumecimiento de temor ¿Quién tendrá el mando esa vez? ¿Qué les pasará a ellos?

¿Acaso ese era el momento que habían estado esperando para la nueva rebelión?

Larissa tose de nuevo y sacude la cabeza. Sus dedos temblorosos acarician la arena y las olas del mar que chocan a unos centímetros de ella. Es lo que quiere, estar cerca de lo que ama antes de morir.

—Aun ..fa…falta…—cierra los ojos, los labios están rojos. Su ropa cómoda está rota y llena de sangre. Tiene múltiples cortes pero solo la herida del pecho es lo que se ve mal. — T…Tienes que seguir ¿Sabes? —ríe débilmente y unas lágrimas se mezclan con su risa — algún…día…un d-día alguien se cansará de esto…un día….terminará…t-todo…todo terminará.

—No te puedes morir —llora Mags sintiendo como todo se desmorona a su alrededor — ¡No puedo seguir sola! ¡No puedo! ¡No me hagas esto!

—Prometí…que v-viviría solo para dar otro vencedor a este distrito —dice Larissa respirando profundamente entre jadeos — para ver al doce…tener un vencedor…Este año un chico de ese distrito ha ganado…tienes a Anker ahora…t-tú debes seguir, Mags.

—No puedo…no puedo —las lágrimas le caen libremente por la cara lavando la mugre y la sangre. La joven está hecha un desastre, llena de arañazos y heridas, con el cabello revuelto y la ropa hecha jirones.

—La esperanza…a veces…a veces…—Larissa jadea fuertemente y gime de dolor. Sus ojos verdes se cierran mientras reprime los gritos — está…d-donde menos lo esperas. Tienes que vivir para ver nuestra libertad.

—Larissa… ¡Por favor! —suplica desesperada sosteniendo sus manos. Siente el agarre perder fuerza y grita histérica — ¡POR FAVOR!

—_Finnick _—los labios de Larissa apenas se mueven — _Recuérdalo, Finnick._

— ¡NO ME PUES DEJAR SOLA! ¡NO PUEDES! —grita zarandeándola — ¡NOOO! —aúlla cuando la mano de Larissa escapa de las suyas, cuando su respiración se detiene y su cuerpo se relaja.

Grita.

Anker llega para sostenerla cuando se derrumba. Sus gritos expresan dolor más allá del físico, él la abraza y comparte su pena. El resto del distrito está llegando también. Chilla más y más fuerte y golpea a su compañero, les grita a todos y luego se aferra al cuerpo de su amiga, de la mujer que le ayudó y le mantuvo con vida.

— ¡SUELTAME! ¡SUELTAME! ¡ELLA ME NECESITA! ¡ME NECESITA!

— ¡Está muerta! ¡Debes dejarla ir!

— ¡NO ESTÁ MUERTA! —Siente que se vuelve loca. — ¡NO LO ESTÁ!

— ¡MÁS AGENTES DE LA PAZ ESTÁN LLEGANDO, MAGS! ¡DEBEMOS DARLE UN DIGNO FUNERAL! ¡¿ES QUE QUIERES QUE PROFANEN SU CUERPO?! ¿QUÉ HUBIESE QUERIDO ELLA?

Se deja caer al suelo con un llanto terriblemente desesperado. Es cierto, no puede dejar que el Capitolio le ponga las manos encima, no si mató al Presidente de Panem. Comprende porque le pidió ir al Argo, sabe lo que quiere, lo entiende.

Asiente débilmente y le murmura algo al oído. Su compañero con lágrimas en los ojos acepta sus pedidos.

_Finnick _se dice mientras sigue llorando. Finnick.

_¿Finnick es un nombre bonito?_

Es como volver en el tiempo, cuando tenía cinco años y Larissa dieciséis y fue elegida tributo para los primeros juegos. Finnick es un nombre especial, es el nombre que Hallie Lekker quiso para su hijo antes de perderlo durante los _Días Oscuros_, es el nombre que pidió utilizar a su hermana Larissa cuando la guerra estaba finalizando, el nombre que quería que dieran a alguien amado. Finnick es lo único que quedara de Hallie y Larissa Lekker, un nombre, solo un nombre. Pero no debe subestimarse la importancia de un nombre.

Ella se encargará de que un niño lleve ese nombre en el futuro. Un niño especial.

Limpian a Larissa, le quitan toda la sangre, peinan su cabello y le ponen un vestido blanco. Mags adorna el cabello broncíneo con algas y entre sus manos entrelazadas pone un collar de perlas. Cuando está lista parece dormida y feliz. La ponen sobre un lecho de hierbas marinas y entre todos rompen las cadenas del barco, la ponen allí y efectúan el ritual del distrito cuatro, pasan un poco de agua salada por los labios pálidos y la despiden con un breve silencio. Luego lanzan una flecha al barco que se aleja más y más y se llena de llamas.

El fuego que destruye esta vez salva. Es un sentimiento extraño, casi como el preludio de algo grande.

Mags siente un escalofrío ante la visión de las llamas que consumen todo a su paso.

¿Cuánto tiempo más tienen que esperar?

Cuando las noticias llegan a todo Panem la muerte del Presidente no es lo único que da noticia, la muerte de Larissa no pasa desapercibida tampoco, pero una serie de extraños _accidentes _han terminado en tragedia.

La muerte de Cold no es adjudicada a Larissa por nada del mundo, el nuevo presidente Andrew Snow sonríe cínicamente a las cámaras dos semanas después mientras da un discurso falso y sube al poder.

Un lamentable accidente…un fallo del corazón…muchos rumores abundan, la verdad muere en el distrito 4.

Pero Mags recuerda y vive para que otros recuerden.

Y para que Finnick exista.

* * *

La muchacha arde literalmente, su compañero está igual. Los aplausos, los abucheos, las aclamaciones se levantan.

Los aman.

Mags tiene las palabras atoradas en la garganta. Sus ojos se abren a más no poder cuando ve a los tributos del doce sonreír y tomarse de la mano durante el desfile. Es algo tan poco común que su corazón va más deprisa, un peligro para su edad pero no importa, la emoción la golpea y le da esperanzas, unas que casi había olvidado después de años de sufrimiento.

Finnick le toma de la mano suavemente a su lado. Lo mira. Él tiene los ojos entrecerrados levemente, hay un brillo de temor y respeto en sus ojos verde mar al ver a los chicos desfilar. Ha pasado mucho tiempo (prácticamente todos los juegos) desde que el distrito doce tuvo algo que ofrecer de verdad. Y en ese momento durante los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre estalla una llama que se eleva y arde con ferocidad en el distrito menos esperado de todos, en la muchacha de feroz mirada y el muchacho de noble sonrisa.

Mira hacia Haymitch, ahora comprende porque no está ebrio ni resentido. Hay un brillo calculador y rebelde en sus ojos, la llama que había vivido durante el segundo Vasallaje y que había sido extinguido casi al instante. Cuesta creerlo, el distrito doce solo tiene un vencedor, el primero murió cuando Haymitch ganó, pero han dejado huella, el primero se ofreció voluntario cuando esa opción nunca fue tomada en cuenta aparte de los segundos juegos, el segundo utilizó la arena como arma y…casi puede ver al tercero o la tercera desfilar en llamas…

_¡…pero algún día alguien se levantará de las cenizas de todos y dirá "No más"! ¡Entonces tú y tu pequeño imperio arderán en sangre y fuego!**_

Mags suelta un jadeo.

—Mags —Finnick le mira con preocupación.

—No es nada, mi niño —murmura dándole palmaditas en la mano. Ha pasado el tiempo, ahora está vieja y débil, solo vive haciendo anzuelos como pasatiempo y mirando el mar por las tardes acompañada por la dulce Annie y el tan esperado Finnick. Costó mucho tiempo encontrar a la persona adecuada, de hecho fue el destino lo que le hizo llegar al niño cuando nació, al principio fue muy confuso pues le dio el nombre casi por error, no estuvo pensando exactamente para esa ocasión pero fue algo que nunca estuvo en sus manos. Finnick nunca lo sabría por supuesto, pero él desciende de los primeros rebeldes.

De esa forma el fuego de los Días Oscuros renacía ante las narices del Capitolio.

Finnick es alguien más que especial. Es guapo, le recuerda mucho a Larissa, pues tiene el prototipo de belleza deslumbrante del distrito del mar.

Es lo más que lamenta sin embargo, su belleza le ha destruido pues el Presidente Snow no escatima a la hora de venderlo sin piedad. A ella nunca la ofrecieron porque no era suficientemente atractiva.

Bufa bajamente.

—Es solo fuego —le dice Finnick sonriendo coquetamente cuando los agentes de la paz que los vigilan los miran — No negaré que es una idea fascinante y fresca, pero es mérito solo de su estilista.

—Una guerra no se gana solo con armas —dice tranquilamente Mags sabiendo que nadie aparte de Finnick puede entenderla — También está el ingenio.

—Y la belleza…—Finnick fija sus ojos verdes en la tributo del doce. No recuerda su nombre, busca al instante en la lista —…del pasado trágico.

_Katniss Everdeen._

_Peeta Mellark._

Mags parpadea.

_¿Katniss Everdeen?_ ¿*Cómo Nicholas Everdeen? ¿El que fue casi tributo en los Decimo Octavos Juegos del Hambre?

Eso no puede ser simple coincidencia.

El fuego, el apellido, la ferocidad de sus ojos, su voluntaria elección de ser tributo.

No, no es coincidencia de ningún modo.

Finnick hace una mueca y sacude la cabeza. No debe mostrar demasiada emoción por un tributo que no es de su distrito.

Se calma pero el brillo en sus ojos no se apaga.

Y no es necesario en realidad. Cuando la ve en las entrevistas, cuando el chico hace su declaración, cuando habla de su hermana. Cuando entra en los juegos, cuando alza el arco y la flecha, cuando llora a la pequeña del once, cuando cuida a su compañero, cuando le regala besos falsos y verdaderos.

Y cuando coge las bayas…está claro.

_Es ella._

La persona que han esperado durante setenta y cuatro años, es la gota que rebasó el vaso.

Por eso cuando corren de la niebla durante los Septuagésimo Quintos Juegos del Hambre, hechos por el presidente cuando sintió el peligro de la rebelión completa, no lamenta para nada su elección. Ha vivido una vida relativamente buena, un poco amarga pero una vida digna y tendrá una muerte que valga la pena.

La chica no puede seguir sin el chico, ellos son uno solo para todo, lo que rompió las cadenas de su esclavitud.

Deben vivir para la libertad de todos.

Se siente satisfecha de todos modos, cumplió con todos y su pregunta hecha durante años tiene respuesta.

¿Cuántas gotas se necesitan para llenar y rebasar un vaso?

Setenta y cuatro.

.

* * *

*Nicholas Everdeen es casi tributo porque el vencedor de ese año, que es justo el primer vencedor del distrito doce (siempre me he imaginado un chico no a una chica) es el que se menciona en el fic que fue voluntario, el primer y único voluntario del distrito y ocupo el lugar de Nicholas.

** Esa frase que Mags recuerda es una frase que una rebelde grito durante el final de la guerra cuando perdieron. Hubiese querido explicarlo un tantito más pero no puedo por los requisitos de palabras.

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado ^^, amo a todos los personajes, pero Mags últimamente me llama más la atención porque con la edad que le calculó Katniss ella debió estar no solo desde el comienzo de Los Juegos del Hambre, sino incluso para el final de los Días Oscuros. Y la primera rebelión es algo que me fascina *-*_

_También pienso que la rebelión no fue algo de un segundo a otro o simplemente improvisado, debió ser algo que estuvo desde el principio, bien trabajado para que no perdieran como en el pasado. Tengo tantas teorías y algún día las escribiré completamente ^^_

_Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado (A las justas pude contenerme para el máximo de palabras XDDDD)_

_Besos._

_Bella Scullw._


End file.
